Sin Terceros
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: Kushina se lanzó a abrazarlo y le susurró al oído:-No te atrevas a volver a meter a terceros en nuestra relación  ttebane-¡Para Aniyasha!¡Por el Segundo lugar en el concurso Aventuras Sobrenaturales!


**Disclaimers:** Naruto no me pertenece u.u Pero pronto lo será. eso espero(? xDD

**Dedicado a:** Aniyasha! ¡Por ganar el segundo puesto en el concurso **¡Aventuras Sobrenaturales! **del Foro Minakushi _¡Irresistiblemente Naranja! _con la historia **ALUCINACIONES. _¡Felicidades! ^.^_**

* * *

><p>Kushina estaba seria mirando furiosa la escena que tenia a unos metros. El muy idiota de su mejor amigo estaba "charlando" muy animadamente con su prima. Y, como siempre pasaba cuando su prima llegaba, la dejaban de lado. Otro punto a favor de Kushina para odiarla.<p>

Por que si, Azumi era todo lo contrario a Kushina femenina, refinada, amable y pasiva. Ni hablar de su perfecto cabello rojizo ondulado hasta mitad de espalda, y los ojos celestes como el cielo, que hechizaban a cualquiera que la veía, en este caso a Minato.

Se sentía furiosa, ¡No era justo! No era que le gustaba demasiada atención, pero dejarla abandonada para irse con su prima, era demasiado.

¡Joder! ¿En que había estado pensando cuando los presentó?

_Flash Back_

_Con una sonrisa en el rostro Azumi caminaba felizmente por las calles de Konoha, a su lado, Kushina refunfuñaba cosas inaudibles. Aun no entendía por que se había rendido a su prima, que quiso caminar por la Aldea._

_-Hmn... Kushina- su prima le tiró del brazo- ¿Quien es ese chico?-preguntó. Al levantar la vista, Kushina se sorprendió al notar que ese "chico" era Minato, su mejor amigo._

_-Minato `ttebane!- respondió felizmente la pelirroja al verlo- Es mi mejor amigo._

_-¿Solo amigos, verdad?-preguntó Azumi, sin entender Kushina afirmó- ¿Me lo presentas?_

_Dudando unos cuantos segundos, negó con al cabeza. Pero ya era tarde, Minato había llegado junto a ellas, sonriendo como siempre. Al ver a Azumi, Kushina creyó notar un extraño brillo en sus ojos._

_Suspirando pesadamente y rendida, los presentó._

_Y desde ese momento, ellos habían entablado una larga conversación, de la que poco a poco se fue exiliando, hasta irse sin que ellos lo hayan notado._

_Fin Flash Back._

Maldiciendo en voz baja se dio la vuelta, caminando sin rumbo, hasta internarse en el bosque de Konoha.

De un momento a otro, cinco shurikens salieron disparados desde los árboles y arbustos, de los que Kushina pudo esquivar perfectamente cuatro mientras que uno le rozó el brazo derecho, inmovilizándoselo momentáneamente. Desde las sombras, tres ninjas no identificados aparecieron, se acercaron a ella y la tomaron del rojizo cabello, levantándola bruscamente del suelo.

-Escúchame bien mocosa- dijo con voz áspera uno de los ninjas que la tenia tomada del cabello- Vendrás con nosotros- se movió inquietamente, intentando zafarse- ¡Quédate quieta!-amenazó. Cuando Kushina sintió el frío metal del kunai sobre su cuello se tensó- Muy bien...así esta bien- una carcajada retorcida salió de su garganta, asustando a Kushina.

-¿Q-que me harán?-preguntó.

-Oh, nada malo...solo extraeremos el chackra...y si sobrevives, tendremos que matarte- una tétrica sonrisa apareció en su rostro, en ese momento fue la primera vez que Kushina sintió miedo realmente la primera en la que temió por su vida, aun peor que el terror que sintió cuando le comunicaron al noticia de que conservaría aun demonio dentro suyo.

Entonces lo recordó.

¿Sabrían esos ninjas que tenia al Kyuubi dentro de ella? La pelirroja rezaba internamente que no lo sepan, sino, todo se volvería una catástrofe en la que ninguna persona ganaría, y que solo causaría la destrucción del mundo ninja.

Bruscamente la pusieron de pie, la rodearon y comenzaron a caminar dentro del bosque, perdiendo entre el follaje verde de la naturaleza.

...

La noticia de que Kushina Uzumaki había desaparecido se esparció velozmente porla Aldea, hasta llegar a oídos de un rubio, que, furioso y abandonando todos sus modales entró al despacho del Hokague.

-¡¿Dónde está?- exclamó cuando entró.

-No lo sabemos- dijo pacíficamente Orochimaru, uno de los tres sannin, el Hokague se mantuvo en silencio.

-Déjenme ir a buscarla- pidió.

-Ya ha sido enviado un equipo especialista- comunicó Jiraiya- Hace una hora pero aun no han vuelto.

-Solo yo la encontraré. ¡Déjeme ir!

-No- la auténtica voz de Tsunade Senju se escuchó en la oficina- Es muy peligroso para alguien de tu edad, Minato.

-Iré quieran o no quieran- justo antes de que saliera por la puerta, fue interceptado por Orochimaru y Jiraiya, que lo agarraron fuertemente de los brazos impidiendo su huida.

-¡Déjenme ir les digo! ¡Solo yo la encontraré- repitió. En su expresión se notaba la furia, el enfado que sus ojos demostraban, era uno que nunca nadie había visto, y de no ser por que eran los tres legendarios Sannin y el Hokague que estaban frente a él, cualquier otra persona, hubiera temido.

Forcejeando con toda su fuerza intentaba librarse del agarre de su sensei y Orochimaru, en vano; mientras seguía repitiendo que los soltaran y que el solo podría encantaría.

Tsunade lo miraba comprensivamente, sintiendo pena en parte por el. Mientras tanto, Sarutobi estaba serio con la mirada escondida bajo el molesto sombrero de Hokague, se lo retiró suavemente y lo colocó a un costado del escritorio, llamando la atención de todos que lo observaron fijamente.

Cruzó sus manos sobre el escritorio, miró a Minato- Déjenlo ir-

-¿Esta usted seguro?-replicó Tsunade- Ni siquiera el mejor equipo de ANBUS han encontrado su paradero.

-Estoy seguro- sin perder tiempo Minato salió como un rayo del despacho, en busca de su _amiga._

_..._

Kushina caminaba entre los ninjas que la secuestraron, de manera muy disimulada y silenciosa, y sin ningún otro movimiento innecesario, dejaba pequeños hilos de su cabello rojizo en el camino, todo sea por la esperanza de ser encontrada que aun no perdía. Sin que ningún ninja se percatase, dejó otro mechón detrás suyo, pero mala fue su suerte, por que una ráfaga de viento movió el hilo de cabello que aun estaba en su mano, llamando la atención del ninja que estaba detrás suyo.

-¡Maldita Mocosa!-gritó furioso- ¡¿Que crees que has estado haciendo?- los otros dos ninjas se percataron de lo sucedido, la encerraron contra un árbol.

-¿Qué hacías niñata? ¿Eh?-preguntó uno de los secuestradores mientras la tomaba del mentón y le levantaba la vista- ¡Responde!- le pegó en la mejilla. Indignada Kushina levantó la vista y, preparándose, escupió en la cara de ese ninja, humillándolo.

-¡Si serás!-exclamó otro, justo antes de que deje caer la mano otra vez sobre la mejilla de Kushina, un shurikens lo hizo retroceder.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-preguntó- ¡Sal ahora mismo! ¡No seas cobarde!- gritó mientras desenfundaba un kunai.

Un veloz kunai se clavó en su frente desde un arbusto salió Minato, quien con tan solo dos shurikens y un kunai, derrotó a los otros dos, con movimientos y técnicas veloces.

En un ir y venir tomó en brazos a Kushina que estaba shockeada por lo sucedido y salió de ese horrible lugar.

Llegando a la punta de un árbol recién ahí pudieron descansar pacíficamente.

Minato la tenia aun en brazos, Kushina tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello largo y rojizo se ondeaba con el viento.

Sus ojos morados veían a Minato mas guapo que nunca, sonriéndole tiernamente el cabello rubio estaba despeinado y los ojos azules de el destilaban confianza, pero lo mas importante, la esperanza. Sin creerlo, preguntó:

-¿C-como te diste cuenta?- sus mejillas se sonrojaron aun más, al verlo fijamente a los ojos

-Llegué a darme cuenta de tu hermoso cabello- sonrió. En ese momento, Kushina lo vio como algo más que su amigo, su héroe, el único hombre que alabó su cabello y, aun mas importante, se veía junto a el en un futuro.

Se acurrucó contra su pecho, compartiendo por primera vez su calor, y dejó que la llevase hastala Aldea.

...

Al llegar ala Aldea, se encontraron con cada uno de sus amigos muy preocupados, pero a la vez felices de verlos sanos y salvos. Kushina saltó literalmente de los brazos de Minato y corrió a abrazar a sus dos mejores amigas.

Había divisado a su prima que estaba a unos pasos de ellos, pero le restó importancia y solos e dedico a abrazara sus amigas y a Tsunade.

Vio que Minato hablaba con Fugaku y Hiashi; sintió una mano que le toco el brazo.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Azumi.

-Si-respondió secamente Kushina.

-Perfecto- sin ni siquiera despedirse, se dio la vuelta dando saltitos hasta llegar junto a Minato, quienes automáticamente comenzaron a hablar animadamente incluyendo a Fugaku y Hiashi.

-¿Algún problema Kushina?- Mikoto se acercó a ella sospechosamente- ¿Qué miras?-le preguntó mientras miraba en dirección a la que Kushina fijó su vista.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la pelirroja desapareció de allí.

-¿Que sucedió?-preguntó Hana confundida por la repentina desaparición de Kushina.

-Nada- con un apicara sonrisa miró as su amigo rubio- Pero pronto nos enteraremos todos de esto.

...

Kushina arrojó furiosa un cojín de su cama contra la puerta de su habitación. Se arrojó a su cama y se tapó el rostro con sus manos.

¡Estúpidos Celos!

Si. Kushina Uzumaki estaba celosa. Y no de cualquier persona, sino de Minato Namikaze, la persona que la salvó pero Azumi apareció en el peor momento, justo cuando ella creyó que podría tener un futuro junto a Minato, cuales esperanzas se disiparon al verlo otra vez hablando con Azumi.

Unas horas después, Azumi entró a su habitación, seguidamente cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Kushina la miro expectante, llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, algo se tramaba.

-Kushina- dijo- ¡Tengo algo que contarte.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Me enamoré.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la pelirroja desconcertada.

-¡Y el quiere ser mi novio!- exclamó feliz Azumi, con una malévola sonrisa en sus labios, una que Kushina no notó.

-¿Qué?-pregunto otra vez desconcertada. No podía creerlo- ¿Quien?

-¡Mina-kun por supuesto!-gritó.

Un aura sombría rodeaba Kushina, Azumi se acercó a ella.

-¿No te alegra? ¡Tu querida prima va a ser tan afortunada!- con tan solo un gesto, Kushina le indicó que saliera de la habitación, un poco asustada pero contenta por como salió su plan, Azumi salió de la habitación satisfecha.

Fuera del departamento, un rubio estaba ansioso esperándola.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dijo?- insistió. Azumi hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, una mueca de tristeza apareció en su rostro- Lo sabia- dijo- Sabia que no lo aceptaría.

-Tranquilo...-le dijo Azumi mientras se acercaba y le colocaba la mano en el hombro, compresivamente- Ya lo aceptará- le sonrió.

-Tienes razón.

...

Mikoto miró a Azumi con desconfianza ¿Quién se creía "esa" hablando con SU novio?

Enojada y dispuesta a todo, irrumpió en la conversación.

-Fugaku- musitó- Vamos.

El nombrado la miro fijamente, temió ante la mirada oscura de su novia, problemas, era lo que traería eso.

-Si no sabias- escuchó la molesta voz de "esa" detrás suyo, se dio la vuelta y la miró- Estamos hablando- Mikoto la detalló rápidamente era bajita, de cabello con ondas rojizo y ojos celestes- Además, ¿Quién te crees?

-Su novia- dijo orgullosa, sin esperar respuesta, tomó a Fugaku del brazo, dejando a una Azumi sorprendida.

Indignada la pelirroja comenzó a caminar. ¡Era una tonta! ¿Quién se creía esa pelinegra para humillarla?

Enojada, fue a buscar a Minato, la primer parte del plan había sido un éxito, ahora solo debía completar la segunda, y el seria todo suyo, pronto podría decirle adiós a Kushina.

A lo lejos vio a su victima.

Sonrió falsamente y se acercó.

-Hola Mina-kun-dijo.

...

Su vida se había acabado, se convenció Kushina. No podía ser, Minato...¿novio de Azumi? La odiaba, la aborrecía y, si los veía juntos otra vez, temía rendirse frente a ellos, mostrando sus sentimientos, o en el peor de los casos, que su furia salga a la luz y cause una catástrofe.

-Kushina- Hana entró a su departamento, y encontró a Kushina sentada sobre en sofá con las piernas rodeadas por los brazos- ¿Estas bien? Hace horas que no sales.

-Solo quiero descansar-dijo con voz ahogada- Hoy no fue uno de los mejores días, primero me secuestran, y luego me entero de...nada- se arrepintió.

Confundida Hana la miró y se sentó a su lado.

-¿E-estas bien?- volvió a preguntar. Kushina negó con la cabeza pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos- ¿Me quieres contar?- le acaricio el cabello tiernamente. Kushina no respondió- ¿Quieres...quieres estar sola?.

-Por favor- dijo en un hilo de voz. Hana se levanto y la saludo con la mano, segundos después, Kushina quedó sola en su casa.

Dos semanas pasaron, Kushina no había salido de su casa ni siquiera para el entrenamiento. Solo veía a sus dos amigas en su casa nada mas.

Preocupado, Minato se acercó a la casa de su amiga. Golpeó tres veces la puerta y, segundos después Kushina apareció en el umbral. Estaba cubierta por una manta y con aspecto somnoliento. Al verlo le cerró la puerta en la cara. Confundido, decidió dejarle una nota, la escribió y la paso por debajo de la puerta.

Kushina escucho un ruido y se dio la vuelta. Un papel apareció.

Se acerco lentamente y lo leyó :_ " Si te hice algo malo. Lo siento"_

_-Típico de Minato-_pensó- _Pedir perdón por todo._

Mirando la nota y pensando profundamente, analizó la situación... Solo tenía catorce años ¿Verdad? N o podía sufrir por una persona, es decir, tenia toda una vida por delante.

Decidida se dio una ducha y se vistió con unos shorts negros y una camiseta naranja con el símbolo del remolino en el centro. Salió dispuesta a olvidar lo sucedido y comer un buen tazón de ramen. Pero al dar la vuelta en la esquina la luz de sus ojos se apagó. Dos personas, Minato y Azumi a punto de... ¿Besarse? Eso, o Minato tenía algo en el ojo, por la cercanía de sus rostros.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, captando la atención de Minato y Azumi que se separaron al instante.

Comenzó a correr sin rumbo, abandonando la escena.

Anonado, la siguió, a lo lejos pudo escuchar como Azumi lo llamaba, lo ignoró y siguió el rastro de Kushina.

Se internaron en el bosque, finalmente él la alcanzó y la tomó de un brazo, ella forcejeo, pero finalmente se dio la vuelta rendida, sus ojos estaban rojos por llorar.

-¡ Suéltame `ttebane!- forcejeó.

-¡No!- grito Minato- ¡Lo malentendiste todo!.

-Oh, no, eso no- le dijo Kushina- No me vengas con que tenia algo en el ojo Minato- lo desafió.

Minato guardó silencio.

-Ya suéltame- le exigió secamente la pelirroja.

-¿Por que huiste?.

-¿Por que?-ironizó Kushina- ¡Por que me habia decidido a olvidarte! ¡Y justo cuando estoy contenta, me vengo a encontrar con eso!-Minato al miró confundido.

-¿Olvidarme? ¿Por que?

-¡Que seas feliz con Azumi!- le deseó. Seguidamente comenzó a correr, para ocultar sus lágrimas.

-¡Minato!- sintió la voz de Azumi- ¿Donde habías ido?- Con tan solo una seria mirada de Minato lo entendió todo, su plan había fallado.

-No me sigas- le dijo el. Y, otra vez, comenzó a correr.

Kushina llegó a un descampado, en el centro del bosque. Se limpió las lagrimas y se sentó sobre un tronco.

Lo había perdido para siempre, según ella. Toda esperanza se había ido. ¡Había sido una tonta! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Por que todo tuvo que suceder justo cuando ella se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos?

¡Maldecía a Azumi y todo lo que tenia que ver con ella!

-Entendiste todo mal- escuchó una voz detrás de ella. Al darse la vuelta, vio a Minato, que jugaba con una piedra en su mano, la lanzaba y la volvía a atrapar- Mi novia no es Azumi.

-Ella me lo dijo-replicó aun dándole la espalda- Me lo contó todo, y...cuando los vi, lo verifiqué.

-Tonta.

-¡No me digas tonta `ttebane!- gritó furiosa- ¡Por que no soy ninguna Tonta! ¡Ese mismo día en el que me secuestraron te le declaraste! ¡Ella misma me lo dijo!

-¡Estas equivocada! ¡Ella cambió todo!-le devolvió el grito Minato- ¡Ese día, yo iba a declararme! ¡A ti! Le habia pedido a Azumi que te dijera...

-¿Qué?- Kushina se sonrojo al instante.

-Si...bueno, yo...

-No digas mas- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, pero se detuvo a unos metros. Minato la miró confundido.

Kushina se lanzó a abrazarlo y le susurró al oído: -No te atrevas a volver a meter a terceros en nuestra relación `ttebane-

-Prometido- y la abrazó contra su cuerpo.

Una semana después, Azumi volvió a su Aldea, en verdad, ella no era prima directa de Kushina, sino que era una Uzumaki de ramas muy inferiores y lejanas a la que pertenecía Kushina. Se disculpo por las molestias, pero aun así, Kushina no la soporta.

Y todos vivieron felices, al menos, esos momentos en los que tuvieron paz, disfrutando los unos de los otros.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Habia prometido ayudar en este noble concurso n.n Gracias por dejarme ayudar :)<strong>_

_**¡Espero que te haya gustado Aniyasha! Va dedicado única y especialmente para ti ^^**_

_**Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, si es que aun quedo alguna. xD**_

_**Azumi Uzumaki es inventada y no tiene nadas que ver con la historia real. No se sabe si la familia de Kushina Uzumaki aun estaba viva, pero un amiga muy cool(vos sabes) me ayudó con esa idea y...Pff! Salió este one-Shot (:**_

_**¡Espero no haberlos decepcionado!*-***_

_¡Me despido! Ame No Yoru (Sofi-chan)_

_-¡Dejen reviews!-_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
